


Fizzy

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: They made a deal.





	Fizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #17, "first time for everything", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

"No one voluntarily drinks that." Draco gave the fizzy drink a suspicious glare.

"We made a deal, Malfoy." She twisted the cap off the bottle and held it out to him. "You do one Muggle thing of my choosing. I absolve you of Gryffindor social appearances for six months. Those were the terms."

"Your tactics are unfair, love. I'll agree to anything to get out of the wet spot."

"I know." She grinned at him, waggling the bottle. "Drink up. You might even like it." At his twisted expression, she giggled. "Well, you might. There's a first time for everything."


End file.
